The invention relates to a machine tool for machining workpieces, wherein the machine tool comprises a first spindle assembly and at least one second spindle assembly, each having at least two working spindles which are arranged in a common spindle housing and on each of which a machining tool for workpiece machining can be arranged, wherein the machine tool comprises a work holding device for holding workpieces for workpiece machining by means of the machining tools, wherein the machine tool comprises a guide arrangement for the relative positioning of the work holding device holding the workpieces and of the first and the at least one second spindle assembly for workpiece machining.
A machine tool known from DE 10 2005 028 358 A1 is equipped with a tool changing device, for example with a laterally located tool magazine, which is fitted with machining tools by a working robot. A work holder placed in front of a spindle assembly, the working spindles of which are arranged vertically on top of one another, holds the workpieces during the machining process. The known machine tool is a multi-spindle machine tool.
However, the known machine tool has to interrupt the machining process for a tool change, for example by moving the spindle assembly upwards from the working region into a tool changing region, so that the tool-changing device can exchange the machining tools there. This does not make for efficient, fast machining of workpieces.